Two-Tailed Harem
by A White Guy
Summary: Saiyo has two big secrets to hide in the Cloud Village; she holds half of the two-tailed Spirit inside her...and she is a futa. Yugito, fortunately, is protecting both secrets, keeping her safe while Saiyo conveniently finds a manual on how to keep the Two-Tails at bay...through techniques that make several women a part of Saiyo's harem. Contains futanari and other sexual stuff.


**Requested fic involving their AU Saiyo (a futa) involved with a massive harem of Naruto ladies. Needless to say, there is a LOT of non-canon and some OOC stuff (like certain characters still being alive) for the sake of the story. Definitely gets more mature as it progresses, so tread carefully :)**

* * *

The young girl's head fizzled as her eyes slowly opened. She covered them when she realized just how bright the sunlight was. Knowing she had to get up nonetheless, she shifted herself upwards, getting off of what was probably the comfiest bed she can remember, and looked towards the mirror, away from the window.

"Right," she said, "My name is Saiyo. This...this is the Cloud Village, I remember that much. But...I don't recall this being my room."

She brushed her purple bangs away from her eyes, getting a good look at a small scratch on her eyebrow, wondering how she got it. She also noticed she apparently slept with her headband on, with a little bit of dirt over the Leaf Village sign on her headband. Her heritage became very obvious very quickly to her. She noticed her blue vest was perfectly clean and had no marks on them. Which was more than she could say for her camo leggings, which seemed to have a little dirt on them, not to mention a very obvious hole over her thigh.

"What...happened to me?"

She looked out towards the open balcony, seeing nothing but clouds and the silhouette of a mountain range. Slowly walking outside, wiping the grogginess from her eyes, Saiyo ended up looking out towards other floating structures in the clouds. That was a given, of course, as it was the Cloud Village, but having that kind of sight the first thing in the morning was breathtaking, to say the least. Saiyo took a moment to breathe in the fresh air, far away from man-made pollution down below.

Her blissful moment was interrupted when she heard the door open behind her. Saiyo quickly turned and, though she didn't know why, assumed a defensive stance. Through the door came a young blonde woman with her ponytail waving around. Though her hair covered most of her headband, she recognized the Cloud symbol anywhere.

"Oh, good morning," Yugito said, "I see you're finally awake!"

Saiyo did not budge from her position. If anything, she was even more on guard that this strange woman was so casual with her.

"Oh come on, now," Yugito said sweetly, "After saving your life, I think I would deserve better than that?"

Saiyo lightened her stance, but was still weary around this woman.

"S-Save me?" asked Saiyo, "From what?"

Yugito slowly approached Saiyo, putting down her own daggers to assure the girl she wouldn't harm her, and knelt down closer, pressing her finger into her chest.

"From anything involving that thing inside you."

Then she remembered a fox. Blue and black all over. Didn't know much about it except it was commonly referred to as the Two Tails Spirit. She knew it was inside her.

"That spirit..." Saiyo said, "It's inside of me."

"Half of it is," Yugito replied, "Half the power, half the threat, but still more than enough to put a target on your back. Hence, why I brought you here to the Hidden Cloud Village."

"Cloud Village..."

"Think of this village as your sanctuary," Yugito said, "The people here are...quite open, to say the least, but no harm will come to you here. You are free to roam around as you please. Anyone wanting to harm you cannot reach us here."

"Oh...okay then," Saiyo said, not really sure how to take in so much information.

"You must still be a little confused," Yugito said, "And a little restless, maybe? Strange, considering you were asleep for an entire week."

"A whole week?" Saiyo asked.

"You were _very_ injured," Yugito said, "But no worries here. Got some friendly people coming through from time to time, and they'll take care of you as well. So, take a look around. Relax! Enjoy yourself! You're safe here."

Yugito walked towards the door, picking her daggers back up on the way out.

"And no one will ask you about your little _pet_ either," she said, looking down towards her crotch.

Saiyo blushed as she started remembering that other detail as well once Yugito had left the room. She looked down at the bulge that had been growing in her pants since Yugito showed up.

Yep, Saiyo had a penis. She was a futa. And she had gotten hard just from Yugito being around her.

"Hooo boy," Saiyo said, "As if having part of the Two Tails inside me wasn't enough."

Saiyo looked out the window once again, feeling relaxed as she breathed in the fresh air.

"She did say I was safe...and that people here were open...but still, who keeps a straight face when someone has...wood all the time?" Saiyo asked aloud.

Saiyo once again looked out, seeing the blurred silhouettes of people peacefully walking around the village. There really didn't seem to be any kind of threat to anyone here.

"Ah, screw it," Saiyo said, "I'm going out."

Noticing there was a pair of ninja sandals by the bed, and correctly assuming they were hers, Saiyo strapped them onto her feet and walked out of the room.

* * *

Yugito wasn't wrong, there was definitely a peaceful vibe in Hidden Cloud Village. People smiled and said hello to Saiyo as she walked by, most of them did not even seem to know she had a tailed spirit inside her...or a dick. Well the latter had been easier to hide once her "morning wood" had disappeared. The former, however, was not. Even if it didn't look like it on the outside, Saiyo had been getting brief numb feelings in her chest, along with the sounds of screams in the back of her head. She was surprised she herself did not screech out whenever that happened, but how long before she did?

Her thoughts were interrupted when she bumped into two other figures, bouncing her back onto the ground. She immediately recognized Yugito, but the other girl was new to her. She had orange all over her; her vest, her sweatpants. The blonde, pig-tailed girl even had whiskers on her face, and she was looking down on Saiyo quite curiously.

"Oh hello again, Saiyo!" Yugito greeted her, "Enjoying the tour?"

Saiyo grabbed Yugito's hand once she reached it out to her, pulling her up off the ground.

"G-Good so far," Saiyo said, not noticing a pamphlet being slipped into her vest pocket.

"Naruko, this is the young girl I was telling you about," Yugito said, introducing the two ladies, "Saiyo, this is Naruko. She's also from the Leaf Village."

"Oh really?" Saiyo asked, "I don't ever remember meeting you."

"Well, you might also know me as..." Naruko started to say something.

"Well, I was _just_ telling Naruko you were going to be staying here for a bit," Yugito replied.

"You'll be safe here, trust me!" Naruko exclaimed, "Hey, I was just about to head over to the village's nature preserve!"

"The Cloud Village has a nature preserve?" Saiyo asked.

"It helps people here keep in touch with the earth whenever they cannot travel," Yugito replied, "It's actually quite a recent addition actually."

"It'd be a great first official stop for you if you'd like to see it," Naruko said.

"Sure, why not?" Saiyo asked.

"Great!" Yugito said, "Naruko, why don't you lead her there? I still have some scouting to do."

"Sounds perf!" Naruko exclaimed, "Follow me, Saiyo!"

As Yugito departed and Naruko walked ahead, Saiyo, still trailing behind, saw a pamphlet in her vest pocket from the corner of her eye. She knew she didn't have that in there before, and had no idea who could have put it there, or when. Still, someone wanted her to read it, right? So while following Naruko, she pulled out the pamphlet...and got a little concerned. It was a bit too relevant for her current predicament to merely be a coincidence. Saiyo looked at the cover as she read the title in her thoughts.

 _Your Inner Demons and You: How Harems Can Keep Spirits at Bay, and the Techniques You Need to Succeed._

* * *

 **The chapters from here on out will probably be longer so that each one can focus on one or two ladies at a time (trust me, there will be a lot more).**


End file.
